Cool Parents
by herstorynerd
Summary: Sometimes parents can be cool, and the next generation has got some of the coolest parents ever. Reviews of all kind are welcome.
1. Quidditch Mum

**A/N: I do not own anything when it comes to Harry Potter or his magical world. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ginny had always loved quidditch. People often asked her why she enjoyed the sport so much. She wasn't really sure what to say. For as long as she could remember it had been something she could never get enough of, and why not there were so many reasons to love it.<p>

One reason could have been that her mother was never too fond of her playing the game with and against her brothers when she was younger. But she made sure that Harry was the only person who knew that.

So after leaving Hogwarts that's what Ginny did she played the game professionally for the Holyhead Harpies. And she was good at it a great addition to the all female team.

In her seven years on the team, the last four of which she had been captain of the team included the following accomplishments; her leading the Harpies to three consecutive championships, averaging nine goals a game in her rookie year, and being the first Harpie to reach fifteen thousand points in her career in less than ten years of playing the game.

Her career ended when she got pregnant with James. Instead of the playing she took to writing for the Daily Prophet, true it was not as exciting as playing but she still was able to go to games sometimes she was even able to take the boys along.

Today Ginny Potter along with her uniform was going to be inducted into the European Quidditch Hall of Fame. With her today were her parents, brothers, sister-in-laws, nieces, nephews, and of course Harry and her three children.

Only Ginny was being inducted today so the process quicker than it would've normally been. After Gwenog Jones another famous former brought out Ginny's old uniform showed it to the crowd and spoke about all she had done for the team then it was Ginny's turn to speak.

"Thank you all for coming out today it means so much to me, I would like to thank a few people."

She pulled out a small piece of paper and smiled "First I would like to think my family for all of their support."

Her eyes found Harry and the children Lily who was only three had fallen asleep and was in Harry's arms. James looked like he would rather have been anywhere but here and Al had this blank look on his face. They were six and seven she couldn't really blame them, but with the entire family here there was no one available to babysit them.

She continued looking back at the paper for a split second, "Especially my six older brothers for letting their little sister play with them they were always great practice."

Then she saw Ron whom she had played on the same team with when they were all at school together.

"Next I'd like to thank the Holyhead Harpies for giving me the chance to play those seven years were some of the best in my life, I was lucky to have such talent surrounding me, thank you all."

Her old teammates were easy to spot because they'd all worn green that matched the Harpies uniform; she knew they all deserved this as much as she did.

"And last but most definitely not least I have to thank all the fans who thought I deserved to receive this great honor today thank you all so very much."

After she finished speaking it was time for her to sign some autographs and take pictures with fans. This truthfully is what she had been most excited to do. It was because of these people that day had been made possible. Almost everyone had a question for her.

"What was your greatest moment?"

"If you could play another position what would it be?"

"Do you like the team colors?"

"Girls are better than boys at quidditch right?"

Ginny had answers for all of them.

"Playing in my very first game with the Harpies."

"I would play seeker."

"Love the team colors I would never change them."

"It doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl, believe me I've played with both, in the sky everyone is an equal."

With the last picture taken and autograph signed the day was finally over and everyone began to make their way home. She knew that Harry and the boys were waiting for her it had been a long day and she knew that by now they all must have been ready for some rest.

Just as she was about go and find them they found her first.

"Our son's have a few words for you dear." Harry was trying so hard to not smile because he knew what it was they were going to say.

"I'm sorry today was so long I hope you weren't too bored."

James and Al came bounding towards her. The boys embraced her in a hug as tight as they could.

"Mum you're so cool, James said, I can't believe my mum is part of the Hall of Fame!"

"Yeah mum you have got to be the coolest mum in the world." Al was just as excited as his brother. "Sorry we couldn't keep Lily mum we tried but dad said we had to let her sleep or we'd regret tomorrow."

"Well I'm sorry but I think we all know better than to try and come between Lily and her sleep, if she's tired they'll be no living with her." Harry gently adjusted Lily on his shoulders. "She really did want to see you."

Ginny had heard so many positives things about herself today, but for some reason it was the words of her sons that brought tears to her eyes.

"Thank you boys, that means a lot to me."

"When we get home can you tell us some stories from when you used to play mum please?"

"Yah Gin please can we have some stories?" Harry couldn't hide his smile anymore.

"Well if that's what you boy's want, she added how about we also have some treacle tart as well."

"That sounds excellent." Harry said as loud as he could so as not to wake up Lily who was still asleep. Ginny knew it was his favorite.

And with that they made their way home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have always wanted to write something for Ginny she's a great character so I hope I did a decent job. I'll update soon. If you have any ideas let me know.<strong>


	2. Triwizard Champion

**A/N: Fleur is in this story but I didn't feel like writing in a French accent sorry.**

* * *

><p>Dominique read the letter from her sister again.<p>

_**"Dear Dom**_  
><em><strong>I know that I will not be home with you next week when you get your Hogwarts letter. But I want you to know that I'm thrilled for you. I can't wait for you to be at school with me. Also I think that Teddy will be happy to have you here as well.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Feel free to have a look in my old trunk up in the attic, if you find anything you like take it, think of it as an early birthday present.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Give my love to Mum, Dad, and Louis."<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love Victoire.<strong>_

She put the letter on the nightstand in her room and made her way up to the attic. It was her favorite place in the whole house. Having only two windows there was the perfect amount of light and dark.

There was also a picture perfect view of the beach. She couldn't believe that soon she'd have to leave it.

To say that Dominique was nervous about having to start school would be an understatement. Logically she knew that there was no reason to be afraid of this change but she couldn't convince herself of that.

When her sister got her letter she'd been so excited and never once in the months leading up to her leaving had she shown the slightest hint of fear. If only she could be the same. Shell Cottage was all she'd ever known and she was not sure how keen she was to leave it.

Knowing that soon it would be time for dinner Dominique set her searches for her sister's old trunk. To get to it she would first have to move her mum's old powder blue trunk.  
>She gripped it with both hands and made an attempt to pick it up, however she was unsuccessful and she and the trunk both fell with a crash.<p>

Before she even had time to react to this her mother had appeared.

"Dominique, she said rushing to her side and helping her up are you alright what happened?"

"Yeah mum I'm okay thanks. I was trying to get to Victoire's trunk and I sort of fell while trying to move yours. Sorry, hope I didn't break anything."

"Oh do not worry there is nothing in there for you to have broken. It is just a few things from when I attended Beauxbatons."

"Beauxbatons, that's where you went to school isn't it mum and it's in France right?"

Dominique had once remembered her grandmother on her mother's side saying that she wished her grandchildren would get a proper education there instead of a mediocre one at Hogwarts.

"Yes it is"

"Mum do you think I could have a look in it?"

"Of course you can."

Forgetting the real reason she had come up to the attic in the first place she clicked open her mum's trunk and was amazed by what it contained.

Inside was one of her mother's old Beauxabatons uniforms, several dozen pictures of Fleur and her friends at school, the dress she had worn to the Yule ball and a lilac colored journal that despite its pale color stuck out the most.

"Mum what is this?"

"Oh my I have not seen this in so many years." She said softly taking the journal from her.

"This was a journal that I kept when I competed in the Triwizard Tournament."

"What's the Triwizard Tournament?"

"It is when the three largest magical schools in Europe compete against each other in a series of events. Each school has a champion chosen and they are the ones to compete. But these tasks are not easy and people have-"

"Have what mum?"

She took a long pause and said "died."

"Did someone die when you competed?"

"Yes a boy did." Memories of Cedric flooded her mind.

Dominique seemed to sense how uncomfortable the subject of death was making her mother not wanting to dwell on it said "And you competed in this tournament mum?"

"Yes I did."

"What exactly were these tasks you had to perform?"

"Well I had to retrieve a golden egg that was guarded by a dragon, save my sister from merpeople at the bottom of the Hogwarts Lake, and then I was supposed to make my way through a giant maze."

Dominique didn't know what amazed her more that her mum had done these things or that she had said them as if they were nothing at all.

"Mum do you mean to tell me, she began, that you went face to face with a dragon?"

"I suppose so." Fleur said pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

Again Dominique was amazed; Uncle Charlie was the one that worked with dragons in this family. So other than him the only other person she could have ever even considered capable of tackling a dragon was her father.

Never would she have believed that her mum had not only taken on a dragon but, well survived.

"Well how did you manage that one?"

"If I remember correctly I put the dragon to sleep."

She put a dragon to sleep her mother Dominique couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
>"But while the dragon was snoring, it shot out fire and burned my skirt." Fleur added but her daughter hadn't really paid that part any mind.<p>

Her mother had been able to lure a dragon to sleep. She was sure that other people could do the same but there was just something about knowing that her own mum had done it that gave her a small sense of pride.

"And how did you rescue Aunt Gabrielle."

"I intended to use the Bubble-Head Charm to retrieve her from the bottom of the Black Lake, but I was attacked by grindylows and I could not finish." It was still what she regretted most of all. What would have happened had Harry not helped?

"Did the other competitors, where they attacked as well?"

"I do not think so." Truthfully between this task and the death of Cedric she had never had a strong desire to think about the tournament.

"Well, if you hadn't been attacked I know you would have made it."

The relationship between her mother and Aunt Gabrielle was one of the strongest she'd ever seen in her young life. She knew that if there had been any possibility for her to save her, she would not have failed.

Her mother shot her a smile grateful for the vote of confidence in her daughter's voice.  
>"So I guess the maze is the only task left what did you do then?" Dominique was sure that this was no ordinary maze, based on the previous tasks.<p>

Fleur let out a heavy sigh. "There is not very much I remember from this task. Shortly after entering the maze I was stunned and from that point on things became very complicated." Fleur chose the last word carefully.

"Is this where, where the boy died." She felt so bad for asking her mum this question because she could tell by the look on her face that it made her upset.

"Yes and no, you see when he reached the center of the maze he spotted the cup. Sadly and much to the surprise of everyone, the cup was a portkey, the moment he touched it he was sent to a terrible place and that is where he lost his life."

Fleur looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Soon after this we found out that the entire tournament was rigged all along."

Dominique felt instantly guilty, because she was glad that it was not her mum that reached the portkey and died, still she did feel bad for that boy.

There were a few moments of silence before the down stairs clocked chimed and Fleur spoke.

"Oh no I've forgotten all about dinner and Bill and Louis will be home soon."

"I'll help you make dinner mum, don't worry."

Together they quickly repacked the trunk, left the attic and made their way to the kitchen. With the two of them working dinner was done in no time.

Later that night when Fleur had come into say goodnight to her Dominique said "Mum I just wanted to tell you that I'm really proud of you."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you competed in that tournament I'm proud of you. Especially the way you took on the dragon."

A warm smile spread across her mum's face. "Thank you." She made her way over to Dominique and hugged her tightly.

"I'm also proud of you."

As they pulled apart Dominique seemed to not understand why her mother said this. "What for, I haven't done anything?"

"Maybe not yet, but you will." Kissing her again she left the room turning out the lights.

After what she had learned about her mum today she couldn't believe that only a few hours ago she'd been worried about starting school. Now she just excited as Victoire had been maybe even more if that was possible she couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts and make her mum proud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think that Fleur being a champion makes her kind of cool even if she didn't win. Also sorry about the way I just threw Bill and Louis in at the end.<strong>


	3. The Family Business

**A/N: I just want to explain that the writing that is italicized is the article, the writing that italicized with quotation marks is the reporter, the writing in bold is George.**

* * *

><p>Believe it or not there was once a time when Weasley's Wizard Wheezes seemed like it would never make out of Fred and George's room at the burrow. Now it seemed that you couldn't find a person who didn't know about; skiving snack boxes, electric shock shake, sticky trainers, weather in a bottle, and some of the best love potions you could get in all of England.<p>

So you never had to wonder if Fred Weasley was up to something because if he wasn't than you could best believe that his sister Roxanne was. It was in their blood really, being the children of George Weasley.

But today it was not an idea of how to prank their next victim that sent Roxanne to her brother's room. It was an article from one of last month's daily prophets.

"Fred, are you busy?" She knew that she would never need to knock on his door she was always allowed to just go inside, despite her mother's going on about manners.

"I will be if you ask me to read that article again."

A few weeks ago George had been given the chance to buy out Zonko's which had been reopened after the war and was under new ownership. George however had declined to buy it and even offered financial assistance to the owner.

"How'd you know that what I was going to ask you?" she said falling onto his bed.

"Let's see you've only asked me to read it about once, no five times a day every day since you got it. I would think that by now you've memorized it"

Roxanne was not going to give in that easily.

"Please Fred please?"

Fred sat up and looked at her knowing that he could not say no to her.

"Alright but this is the last time."

He cleared his throat and began to read the article.

_George Weasley pictured here in front of _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ stands with his employees as they get ready to open the shop for what is sure to be another busy day._  
>Fred pointed to the moving picture of their father the way he always did.<p>

_If you have ever heard of, seen, used, or been the victim of a WWW product than you have brothers George and Fred Weasley to thank for that. Opened in the late spring of 1995 WWW has stood the test of time and has continued to provide the wizard world with a unique assortment of objects that give us all a laugh._

"_So George Weasley you have built up this joke shop to be one of the most successful shops in all of Britain what is the secret to all of your success?"_

"**Well I would definitely not be where I'm today without the help of my brother Fred, it was our dream to open this business."**

"_If you don't mind me asking, how do two Hogwarts dropouts turn a dream into all of this?"_

"**Not at all, it all began when Fred and I tested out our first product on a very deserving individual; I think we were about sixteen."**

"_What was that first product?"_

"**It was I believe a ton-tongue toffee."**

"_I can only imagine the results of that first test."_

"**For a first test I would say that it went pretty well, but after that one Fred and I would always do self testing before releasing anything to anyone else."**

"_How did you find the time to balance school work with the beginnings of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"_

"**That was never too hard for us to do, what was difficult was dealing with the different side effects from our products, we never knew what to expect."**

"_George is able to laugh about this now but assured me that at the time neither he nor Fred had much to laugh about."_

While over the years business has been good for WWW the same could not be said of other shops. One shop in risk of closing its doors for good was Znoko's. Located in Hogsmeade business had been on a steady decline. George Wesley took action when he got word of this. He bought the building and then gave it back to the owners free of charge.

"_Why would you buy the shop only to give it back to the owners with no conditions at all?"_

"**When Fred and I were looking to open our shop someone very special gave us a helping hand. That person believed in us, so I felt that had I not helped these new owners that I would be in the wrong."**

"_I think that is safe to say that you are a hero to the owners of Zonko's, but I think the question on many minds is why did you do this, after all they could be seen as competition for you?"_  
>"<strong>The main reason for my actions is that Zonko's holds a special place in my heart. I know that it is a place that students have always enjoyed going to when they can. As far as competition I'm glad to have it, what would be the fun in only one joke shop?"<strong>

"_I suppose you're right."_

_When I ask George the one thing he would change about the business would be the answer seems to be painstakingly obvious. It is his partner in crime, his twin brother Fred who tragically did not survive the war._

"**I would have loved for Fred to be around, he would have been so happy to see that WWW is still going strong. Also I still feel strongly that he is a part of this shop and try to do things that I know he would have, but then I have to remind myself that I'm not him."**

_George says that when even after Fred was gone it never once crossed his mind to sell or close the shop. Fred would have never forgiven him for it, but I think it's safe to say that he is not the only one. There are so fans of the shop that it seems hard to think about what they would do if the shop were to close. But fear not because George has promised me that he has extra incentive to keep the shop open because his son and daughter would like to take it over when their father is ready to let them have it._

As Fred finished the article he couldn't help but smile at the idea of his sister and himself running the family shop.

"Every time you read that to me Fred I think I become a little more proud to be daddy's daughter."

"I feel the same way about being his son Roxy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think that George is a pretty cool person without really trying, so I wanted to write about him being a nice person because I think that's cool.** **Hugo is next I'm excited for that one!**


	4. Prince Hugo

**A/N: Sorry about how short this is I just finished my sem paper for my history class it was 28 pages -_- Anyway I hope you enjoy, I'm not sure who to do next so if anyone has an idea message me. Also I figure Hugo is about 6 or 7 in this story.**

* * *

><p>If you were a Weasley or a Potter than quidditch was just a part of your life that's just the way it was, unless your name was Hermione or Percy of course. With nearly the entire family having played the game while at school and one going on to play the game professionally it just seemed like the love of the game was a trait that continued to be passed down.<p>

So it was with a heavy heart that Hugo politely turned down yet another offer to play the game with his cousins.

"I told you he'd say no"

"Shut up James, Hugo are sure you don't want to play?"

"Yah I think I'll just."

"We know "watch", why don't you just come out and admit that you hate quidditch?"

"James!" James couldn't help it he just wanted Hugo to play with them.

"I don't hate it I just don't feel much like playing."

The others knowing they were fight a losing battle began making their way to the where they always played.

"Well as always there's a broom waiting for you if you change your mind" James said as he followed the others toward the orchard.

He gave James a weak smile and made his way to his own usual spot where he could watch the action without being a part of it. Sitting there he thought to himself "hate quidditch", James couldn't have been any more wrong.

One of Hugo's earliest memories was going to his first quidditch game with his dad and sister. The Caerphilly Catapults had been up one hundred and forty points against his dads Chudley Cannons, when out of nowhere the Cannons seeker caught the snitch winning the game. It was from that moment on that he knew he loved the game.

He begged his parents to let him get a broomstick and that Christmas they did. He spent all that day playing with Rose and his Ron. They would have could've played all night they would have but Hermione wouldn't allow it. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder.

It was his mother, Hermione had seen him sitting and it seemed odd to her.

"Hugo, why are you over here? Wouldn't you rather be playing with your cousins?"  
>She sat down next to him.<p>

"Yes, he answered truthfully."

"Then why on earth are you over here?"

"Mum it's just I've never played with anyone expect Rose and dad, what if rubbish at it."

"You wouldn't be, she said with a smile, it's in your blood."

"I'm really nervous; I don't want to look like a complete prat in front of everyone."

Hermione shook her head. "I suppose that's in your blood as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Hugo, did you know that you are a descendant of a king?"

"What are you talking about? Who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your father." She couldn't help but laugh when she said this.

"Mum, dad's not a king."

"Just listen, you see your dad was a bit nervous the first time he played in a game at school."

"Dad was nervous about something." Hugo was surprised to hear this about the man who in his eyes at least feared only spiders and his mum.

"Well you see it was his first year on the team. Your father was under a lot of pressure and he had managed to gain attention for his skills. In fact they even wrote a song about him."

She had to use her words carefully, Hermione wanted to make him feel better but she wasn't going to lie. "

"He never told me that." Hugo was again surprised his dad had never mentioned this to him. But he knew his mum wouldn't make this sort of thing up.

"Yes you see the time to play for the quidditch cup had come, and your dad's skills were more important than ever."

Ron had made them all swear to never bring that song up again, but Hermione figured that given the circumstances he would be okay with it, so she continued. "Oh yes would you like to hear it?"

"Yah I would."

"Alright if I remember correctly it went like this,

_Weasley is our King,_  
><em>Weasley is our King,<em>  
><em>He didn't let the Quaffle in<em>  
><em>Weasley is our King.<em>  
><em>Weasley can save anything,<em>  
><em>He never leaves a single ring,<em>  
><em>That's why Gryffindors all sing:<em>  
><em>Weasley is our King.<em>

"So you see your father was the king, you're his son and that makes you a prince."

Hugo had to admit that if his mum hadn't been the one to sing that he would never have believed it to be true but since she was he did.

"Mum how come dad's never mentioned this?"

"I'm not sure but let's keep this our secret, just in case he ever does want to tell you, okay?"  
>"Okay, I don't know why he'd want to keep it a secret it's so cool."<p>

"I suppose it is."

If his dad had been able to get over his nerves he could do the same thing, after all he was Prince Hugo. Now his goal was to be good enough to have his own song.

"Mum I think I want to go play with the others okay?"

"What changed your mind?"

"Well I was just thinking that if I ever want to become the king it won't happen if I'm sitting here."

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she realized that she may or may not have just created a monster still she called "Enjoy yourself Prince Hugo" as she watched him race towards the orchard to join the others

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was obsessed with Weasley is Our King when I first read OOTP, so when I started writing these I really wanted to write this story because I thought if Ron were my dad it would be cool that people took the time to write a song about him, well the Gryffindor version anyway.**


	5. It's Alright

**A/N: The idea for this one came from misspotter94 who suggested a Draco story. Before this I didn't even think about doing him. I really enjoyed this one so thanks to misspotter94. Writing this also gave me the idea for two more chapters.**

* * *

><p>He was finally going to Hogwarts. Scorpius knew that when it came to the issue of going to Hogwarts for the first time there were two types of people.<p>

The first type consisted of those who were nervous about school, because they didn't know what to expect or they were afraid of leaving home and their families.  
>The second type consisted of those who were just too excited to worry about being nervous about school and what would happen once they got there.<p>

Scorpius definitely belonged to the second group of people. Both of his parents had already been to Hogwarts, but for some reason they had never really gone into detail about their time there.

He had never understood why anyone would want to keep their time at such an amazing place so mysterious. He didn't know it yet but tonight he would get the answer to his question.

Draco was not looking forward to the conversation he was about to have with his son. Scorpius would be leaving for school tomorrow and he still had not spoken to him yet.

It wasn't so much talking to his son, no that part would be easy. But how exactly did one go about telling their son about how his father had once been a death eater, or more that he came from a long line of loyal followers to the darkest wizard to have lived.

He and his wife had agreed that when they had children that they wouldn't raise them the way they had been. There was no reason for them to times were different. They were also in agreement that it would be unfair for their son to walk onto platform 9 ¾ without being prepared for what he was sure to face from many.

Hadn't he overheard that Potter and Weasley would be sending their children off tomorrow as well. That meant that there was no getting around it.  
>And though it was true that Draco wasn't the same person he was those nineteen years ago it still was not going to be easy.<p>

"Hello darling." Asrotia was at the door to greet him, she could tell by the look on his face that he was preoccupied with the conversation.

She kissed him and said "I've just put on the tea, why don't you have a cup before you talk to him?"

Draco just nodded and followed her to the kitchen

"How was work today?" she asked as she poured the tea into his cup.

"It was fine, where's." She cut him off.

"He's just upstairs packing his trunk again."

"What? Not again? This will be at least the seventh time this week."

"I suppose that he's just restless, and a bit excited about tomorrow." She gave him a weak smile as she poured her own tea.

"I suppose he is."

He ran his hands through his thinning hair. Why had he waited so long to tell his son this? How could he have waited until the night before what should have been one of the most important days in his son's life to tell him?

Draco never knew that a trip up the stairs could take so long as it did tonight. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." The tone of excitement in Scorpius voice could not be hidden.

Pretending he was not aware of what his son was already doing Draco said "Packing again?"

Scorpius who was sitting on the floor with his trunk looked up at his father with a sort of embarrassed smile.

"Yah, I just want to make sure I've got everything, don't want to forget anything."  
>It was hard for his father not to laugh. Scorpius had an extremely sharp mind and it would amaze Draco if he ever forgot anything.<p>

Allowing himself to sit down he took a deep breath.

"Are you alright dad?"

"I'm fine son; I just want to speak to you about tomorrow."

A look of pure panic made its way to Scorpius's face "You're still going to let me go tomorrow, right?"

"What?"

"I mean you and mum haven't changed your minds, I can still go?"

"Of course you can still go, what would give you the idea that you couldn't" Draco was a bit confused.

"Well I mean you and mum never talk about when you went, and when I got my letter you didn't seem to be _pleased _that I got my letter."

He turned away from his dad "I just assumed that you."

"You assumed that we didn't want you to go?"

Scorpius felt too guilty to confirm this truth to his father so he just shook his head.  
>"Well you should be happy to know that you're wrong."<p>

Draco motioned for his son to come and sit down on the bed with him.

"The reason that I've have never really gone into detail with you about my days in school are because I'm not very proud of them."

Scorpius was confused but he didn't say anything. Whatever his father had to say was important and he could tell it needed to be said.

"I want to first say that when I was growing up things were a lot different than they are today."

Draco began with history of the second wizarding war. He told him of Harry Potter and the other two. These stories led into his own days at school and how they grew darker each year. Also included was the moment when he and Astoria chose to turn their backs on those beliefs and raise Scorpius without predigests they were brought up to believe.

Scorpius listened as his father explained the family line including their loyalties to pure blood values and the once dark lord. And the more he heard the more he began to understand.

Why when he had visited his grandparents his grandfather seemed to always be troubled by something. Why his parents had not divulged into their school days. And why they were having this talk tonight.

He couldn't help but ask a few questions.

"Do you still speak to anyone from back then?"

"Yes Blaise Zabini."

Scorpius was taken aback. "You mean Jelena's dad?" Jelena Zabini was the daughter of Blaise Zabini and Lisa Turpin.

She was also his best friend and would be making the first time trip with him tomorrow as well. He wondered if she knew what he now knew.

Draco went on, "Yes, because after the war something about him changed. It was like he wasn't the same person he was before."

"Really how so?"

"As soon as he got home told his mum he'd had enough of her and her ways, he left home a week later. Eventually he found Lisa and they got married and had Jelena.

It was true that Jelena's dad was no longer the person he had once been and Scorpius was proud to say that the same could be said for his father Draco Malfoy In fact if he hadn't been the one to tell Scorpius this he wouldn't have believed it.

His father face showed a mixture of relief and guilt, and he could see that his parents had only had the best intentions for him.  
>"Dad thanks for telling me all this, I know it was difficult for you." He reached to embrace his father. "It's okay dad, it's all in the past."<p>

Smiling his father gave him one tight squeeze "Now how about we make sure you've got all you need just once more?"

"Sure dad."

They spent the rest of the evening packing and repacking his trunk. Finally Astoria came up and told Scorpius it was time for bed because of the early day they would have tomorrow.

Once Draco and Astoria left their sons room and were in their own Astoria said "I assume it went alright?"

"Yah, it did. I think he'll be just fine."

His wife was glad to hear this "Me too." She said.

It was true that Draco Malfoy had changed and anyone who didn't believe it need only take a look at his son.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi it's me again, so yah I think that Draco became a changed man after the war. I've never created an OC before but I needed one for my other story so I created Jelena. The way you say her name is basically Helena with a J. She is the daughter of Blaise Zabini and Lisa Turpin. She like Scorpius is an only child and they're best friends. Go to my profile to and click the link to see what I think Jelena looks like.**


	6. My Ability

Just one more look in the mirror. Teddy was sure that he only needed one more look. Normally he wouldn't have this many looks at himself. But after all today was special, today was the day he would marry the love of his life Victoire Weasley.

He was sure that she didn't need to look in the mirror more than once, she'd be perfect. He took a step back and looked himself over once more. Everything seemed to be right, but he just had this feeling that something was still off.

Oh well for now everything was alright. He caught a quick glance out of the window at all the guests that were arriving. You could always tell a Weasley event by the amount of people that showed up.

There was a knock at the door that surprised him.

"Come in, he said stepping away from the window, oh wait not if it's you Vic!" But he was too late the door was already open.

It was his grandmother Andromeda Tonks. "It's just me dear." She noticed the look of panic on his face "Aren't you happy it's me?"

Teddy exhaled relieved that it was her and not his future bride. "Sorry Gram, of course I Am." he cleared off the bed so that she could sit down on it. "Is everything alright?"

As much as Teddy loved being a part of the Potter and Weasley clan that didn't mean that he wasn't worried about how smooth today would be.

"Yes, yes everything is fine." She said taking her seat "I just wanted to have a good look at you before the ceremony."

"Well how do I look?"He knew that if something wasn't right she'd spot it.

"You look very handsome… but, she hesitated, I feel as if something is missing."

"Ugh, I know I feel the same way, but I just can't think of what it is." He pulled out the desk chair and sat down. It was so frustrating.

She could see that he was frustrated; he needed to stop thinking about what was missing. Today was far too important.

"Teddy I have a confession, I didn't come up here just to have a look at you."

Andromeda pulled out an envelope that looked rather old and said "This is for you." Gently she handed it to him. "I meant to give this to you ages ago."

Teddy wasn't sure what to do so for a moment he just stared at it. "Well open it." She said.

He did as he was told. Within seconds his eyes were flooded with tears. Inside of the envelope was a picture of his parents on their wedding day.

"And then I figured that today would be best to give it to you, considering what today is and all."

In the picture Remus and Tonks were holding each other and looking at one another very affectionately.

Teddy had never known his parents and he had come to be alright with that. After all he had his Gram, Harry Ginny, their children and not to mention all of the Weasley's and their children.

But sometimes he wished he could have his parents, like today. Looking at the picture again it suddenly became clear to him what was off about himself.

"Thank you Gram." He said hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Teddy the last thing I intended to do was make you cry."

"No you don't understand I just figured out what I'm missing." He said wiping away the last of tears.

"You have, what is it?"

"It's my hair Gram, look at it." Teddy was laughing now and pointing at his hair. Currently it was a chestnut brown color.

"I'm sorry Teddy I don't understand." But no sooner than she said it, she realized that she did understand.  
>"It's the color." The two said in unison.<p>

In the picture she'd given to Teddy, Tonks had made her hair her favorite shade of bubble gum pink.

Taking a good look at it she said, "I'm guessing that it should be turquoise", Andromeda knew that he was capable of any color that his heart desired. But like his mother he seemed to have a signature color.

"Am I right?"

"Yes." And no sooner had he said it he'd changed his hair color from chestnut to turquoise. Teddy who had been a little down earlier was now in the best of spirits.  
>"You know, if it wasn't for this color we might not be having this wedding today."<p>

"Dear why would you say that?" She knew that Victoire and Teddy were made for one another.

"Well you see it's because, it's her favorite color."

He remembered the first time that he'd ever changed his appearance in front of her. He was about five at the time. Victoire had been upset about the recent edition of Dominique. Teddy had wanted to make her smile so he spent the rest of the day changing his appearance for her. Eventually it worked and he'd been able to make her smile.

From that day on that's what Teddy would do when he was around her. She always loved watching him change, and he loved making her happy. Over the years he would continue to do this for her whenever she was upset, angry, stressed, or just because. The more time they spent together the closer they became.

"How do you know that that one is her favorite?"

"Well you see once when I was about eleven, yah I was eleven because it was right before I went to school, I turned my hair ginger for almost an entire week."

"Oh yes I think I remember that." When Teddy was young it was rare that he ever kept his hair the same color for more than few hours much less an entire day.

"Yah well I kept it ginger because I thought she'd like it if I looked a bit more like a Weasley."  
>"Really that was what you believed?"<p>

"I was only eleven remember, well after about the second day she wouldn't talk to me no matter how many times I would try and speak to her."

Teddy remembered how shocked he was when she refused to speak to him "So by the fifth day I had to just about beg her to talk to me, and she still wouldn't."

Andromeda could only imagine how unhappy the two were without speaking to each other.

"So finally I said to her "You have to speak to me I'm leaving in two days."  
>He paused and smiled remembering her exact words to him.<p>

"Well, what did she say?"

She said "Fine but please make it _turquoise _again, please?" and I knew from that day on.

For a second time that day someone knocked on the door. It was Harry this time he didn't open the door but he said "Were all ready if you are Teddy."

"Thanks I am."

He reached out a hand to help up his grandmother. "Shall we?"

"I think we shall." She said taking his hand. Together they made their way outside.

She kissed him on the cheek and took her seat.

The music began to play and Teddy looked forward at his soon to be wife as she and Bill made their way towards him, she already had tears in her eyes. As he'd predicted she looked perfect, he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her.

Earlier Teddy wished that his parents could've been here with him today. But it wasn't until he was standing in his spot that he realized they were with him.

You see the only reason that Teddy had been able to change his appearance without the use of a potion or spell was because he was a Metamorphmagus. And this was because his mother had been one and she passed along this gift to him.

Teddy was also aware of what his father had been. But that didn't matter to him or to her, she would still love him. And in only a few moments she'd be taking his last name, his father's last name.

Despite never meeting his parents Teddy Lupin had never been so grateful to the two of them than he'd been on this day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't plan on doing Teddy. But when I was writing the chapter about Draco I got the idea for this one. I know that it focuses on Teddy but that's because his parents aren't around. Also if you liked my last chapter check out my story Listen.**


	7. Don't Worry

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, blame it on school. Now that I'm on break until January 22nd I can devote time to Fan Fiction again. Victoire is 13 so Louis is about 6.**

* * *

><p>Victoire had never been so glad that it was the summer holiday. Having just finished her second year at Hogwarts, and she was ready to enjoy a little free time. Although something had kept her from being able to fully enjoy this time.<p>

It was her brother Louis and his attitude of late. She was a very perceptive person and she could tell something was wrong. He was usually such a cheerful and content person, but ever since he'd come with her father to pick her up from Kings Cross she noticed a change in him.

From the moment they'd gotten back to Shell Cottage until he was called for dinner he'd remained in his room. When he did come down it looked as if he'd been crying.

The following day he was almost identical except this time he seemed a bit angry. And today he hadn't appeared for breakfast or lunch.

She was determined to find out what was wrong. Gently she knocked on his door.

"Louis may I come in?" there was no answer "Louis?"

"If you're looking for him, Dominique said making her way down from the attic; he's down on the beach."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I watched him walk down there."

"Thanks Dom."

Following the footprints in the sand Victoire made her way down to where her brother was. She knew that she'd taken him by surprise because when she called his name from a few feet away she caught his nervous reaction.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." She said sitting down next him.

"It's alright you didn't really." It was clear he was lying, again something that was very unlike him.

They sat not too close to the water but close enough that every so other they could feel a few droplets from the rolling waves.

Putting her hair behind her arm she gently fell back on the sand. For a few moments she indulged herself in the sun's warmth, but then she remembered why she'd come down to the beach.

"Louis, can I ask you something?"

He wasn't quick to answer but said "Yes."

"What are you doing down here?"

"I'm thinking that's all."

"What about?"

"Dad."

Now it was he who had surprised her that was the last thing she'd expected to hear him say. She sat up and looked at him

"Why dad?" This time Louis didn't say anything, but she could see that he'd shed a few tears. And suddenly it was clear to her.

"Did something happen the other day when you two came to King's Cross?"

He shook his head but said nothing, there were more tears in his eyes and she could tell that he was fighting to hold them back.

"Louis what happened, please tell me?"

Louis began to sob intensely, it was more than he could take and he knew that he needed to tell someone.

Victoire pulled him closer to her and held him tightly. After a few minutes he spoke.  
>"People were saying things about Dad, for a second it looked to him as if she didn't understand what he was saying, mean and hurtful things about his face."<p>

This explained everything. Of course to his family and friends Bill was normal, but to those who didn't know about why he looked the way he did, well that was a different story.

In the eyes of his children and wife Bill Weasley was a hero. But it was still hard to realize that other people may have not seen him that way.

"And I'm worried that he heard what people said."

"Oh Louis, it's alright."

Sometimes it was difficult for Victoire to remember that Louis was still so young. Being seven years apart in age often made it impossible for them to spend time together. By the time he'd turned four she already left for school.

She understood his frustration with those people; thinking back to the first time she realized people were talking about her dad made her a little upset. She been so angry that not even Teddy could make her smile.

"I felt this way once to Louis."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did and I want you to know that you don't have to worry about dad."

"I don't?"He said looking up at her.

"No, you don't." She said wiping away the last of his tears. "Listen I remember thinking the same thing when I was around your age, and I told dad that I felt the  
>way you feel."<p>

"What did he say?"

"He said, _**"I don't want you to worry about me, it's not your job, it's my job to worry about you. I can handle whatever people have to say. But what I can't handle is you worrying about me all the time."**_

Victoire hadn't fully understood why he'd said that to her until now. She knew that was her father's way of telling her that it was okay to live her life without feeling sorry for him, because not even Bill felt sorry for himself.

Louis sat up and smiled at her. "I still might worry about him though."

"That's alright, I do to, she smiled back at him, just don't let it consume you, okay?"

"Okay."

The two of them continued to sit there and talk about the most random of things, until the sun set and their sister came to tell them that dinner was ready.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My mom is seven years older than her brother and they are very close. I hope you enjoyed it Harry and Lily are next.**


	8. Proof

**A/N: Okay so I know I said that Harry and Lily would be next but then my laptop crashed and I can't get it fixed until the 23rd when I go back to school. Until that time I'm stuck on my dad's laptop. It's old and it doesn't even have word 2003. So I'm going to wait to do Harry and Lily. In the meantime someone reviewed and asked for Luna since her chapter was never going to be that long away here it is enjoy and sorry if it's not what you were waiting for.**

**Also, Happy Birthday to Severus Snape.**

* * *

><p>It was that time of year again, when Lorcan and Lysander would venture with their parents to Sweden in search of the ever elusive crumple-horned snorkack.<p>

They would be leaving in the morning and as per usual the twins had a few questions. Luna had gone to bed earlier in the evening but Rolf and the boys were still up.

"Dad, have you ever seen the snorkack before?" Lysander asked as his father as he went over what he would be brining for this trip.

"Has anyone?" his twin responded with lightning speed while doing the same.

"Well boys truthfully, I have never seen the snorkack and I'm not sure if anyone has."

"But then if nobody's ever found one how does mum know where to look for it?" Lorcan asked.

"Yeah dad what if all these years we've been in Sweden and the snorkack is in New Zealand or Belgium?" Lysander followed up his brother's question.

"I suppose that your mother knows where the snorkack is because when she was your age that's where her father took her."

"Oh." Both boys knew that their grandfather was the expert on creatures that few people believed in and even fewer people would go in search of.

"Do you think that we'll find it this summer dad?"

"I'm not sure if we will Lysander but we must never give up hope."

"Do you think if we don't find it mum will give up on looking for it?" It was clear that there was a tone of defeat in Lorcan's voice.

Rolf had been hoping that this day would never come but, it seemed that at long last it had. Lorcan and Lysander were now twelve and could no longer believe in the creatures that their mother had believed in.

As much as it pained him to say what he was about to he knew that he must.  
>"You know boy's you don't have to come along with your mother and I if you'd rather stay here with your friends I'm sure your grandfather would love to have you."<p>

The twins looked at each other with identical looks of confusion before saying in a serious tone "No!"

Rolf now looked confused.

"Don't get us wrong dad it's not that we wouldn't like spending the summer with granddad but-" Lorcan began who again looked at his twin for support.

"But we belong in Sweden with you and mum."

Now Rolf felt selfish for making his son's feel as if they belonged with Luna and him.

"Really boy's you don't have to come."

Again there were identical looks of confusion.

"Don't you want us to come with you and mum dad?"

"Of course I do Lysander but-"

"Then why are you trying to convince us to stay here?"

"I'm not trying to do that Lorc-"

"It seems that way to me." They said in unison.

"Listen boy's it's just that I don't want you to come if you don't want to."

This time the twins said nothing but listened to what their father had to say.  
>"I know that every trip we've made we've come home empty handed of any <em><strong>proof <strong>_that the snorkack real and I just don't want to disappoint you again if we don't find any this time."

"Oh dad, I don't care about proof do you Lorcan?"

Lorcan shook his head, "What I care about is going with you and mum, we always have the best time with you guys, don't we Lysander?"

Lysander shook his head, "Besides between you and mum you've found loads of creatures that people didn't believe existed."

"Right so even if we never find any actual proof of the snorkack-"Lorcan said.

"That doesn't mean it's not real, and at least we had a great time our adventures together." Lysander ended his brother's sentence.

Rolf was amazed, how could he have ever for a moment even doubted that Lorcan and Lysander would care about something as superficial as proof. He and Luna had raised two fine boys.

"Well in that case we had all better get some rest we have an early start tomorrow."

"Goodnight Lysander, Lorcan."

"Goodnight dad."

The next morning as all four of the Scamander's began to leave Luna turned to husband and said, "I have a good feeling about this trip."

"Me too, he said kissing her, me too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In the women of Harry Potter feature on Death Hallows part 2 J. K. Rowling herself said that "Luna doesn't care give a damn about what people think about her." So I think it's only natural that her children are the same way. They wouldn't care about finding actual proof, they would just enjoy going to Sweden with their parents and have fun looking for the snorkack. And who wouldn't? Luna is cool without even doing anything I love her. I hope you like it. Please review and go to my profile and vote in the poll I have up.**


	9. Our Hero

**A/N: Finally it's the long awaited Harry and Lily chapter enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Tonight had been the first time in a while that Harry had gotten home from work early, meaning he could be a part of his family's nightly routine. And while to some people this might not have been of any great importance, to Harry it was.<p>

"Alright so all we've got to do is get James to take his bath and Albus to tidy his room?"

"That'll be the easy part, Ginny said with a bit of a laugh, and then we face the most difficult task of all."

"What could be more difficult than getting James to take his bath?" He said as he headed for James's room and she made her way to Al's

"Oh you'll see soon enough."

Almost an hour later Ginny had proved her point having finished their earlier "assignments" their current objective was to get Lily to sleep. Already between Ginny and himself they had read ten stories and Lily was still wide awake.

"Lily you've got to go to sleep it's past your bedtime." Ginny was doing her best to hide her frustration with the seven year old.

"Just one more story mummy please, please daddy? I promise then I'll be ready to go to sleep."

Unlike her mother Lily did not have the slightest hint of her frustration in her voice. Seeing that his wife was at a loss Harry stepped in. "Can I offer you a suggestion?"

"Be my guest." Ginny said picking up the stack books to put back on the shelf.

"Okay Lily, how about you tell us what type of story you want to hear tonight?" Harry was hoping to help narrow her choices and make things a bit easier for them.

She thought about it for a moment and then said, "Can you tell a story about a hero saving his true love, please?"

"But Lily I've read you all the stories about that we have about that sort of-." And then all at once she realized she didn't need a book. "Of course I can tell you a story about that, she looked at her husband and said, "I might need your help for some parts dear"

"Sure." Harry wasn't sure what Ginny's story was about or how he could help tell it but he could see no reason to deny her request. Once Lily had been tucked in again by Harry Ginny began the story.

"Once upon a time there was a girl whose name that meant fair one. When she was eleven she ventured to a far away castle, a school in Scotland to learn about magic."

"Is that where she got to meet her hero?"

"Well yes and no, you see she'd met him a year before, but was the year that they would be at school together."

"How did she know him?"

"Well a lot of people knew of him, but in this case her brother happened to be best mates with him."

"That was lucky wasn't it daddy?"

Harry nodded his head and Ginny continued the story.

"Even before school began she was sure that he was the only person for her, yet it seemed to her that he would never notice her."

"Didn't she try to get his attention?"

"She did she even sent him a special valentine on Valentine's Day." Ginny had to smile at her old insecure self, while also keeping in mind that she was only eleven.

"And he still didn't notice her how thick was he?"

Noticing the somewhat guilty expression on Harry's face Ginny thought it best to get along with the story. "In his defense he wasn't ignoring her on purpose he just had a lot to deal with that year."

"Like what?"

"That year in the castle there was a terrible monster that had been unleashed, and it tried to hurt many people."

"If there was a monster that could do that to people in the school how come they did just close the school or tell people about it?"

Harry took this question "It wasn't that easy for one thing the monster had not been seen in fifty years until this point." He remembered how frustrating it all was. "And also the monster was hidden inside of The Chamber of Secrets and even though it was in the Castle no one knew where it was."

"Did the monster, eat people?" Lily asked looking a bit fearful of the answer.

Again it was Harry who answered. "No the monster didn't eat anyone, what it did was petrify these people."

"What does petrify mean?"

"It means that whenever people would see the monster they would sort of become like solid like a statue, but they were still alive." Harry could still remember Hermione in that state.

"That's horrible." Lily was no longer afraid but remorseful for the victims of this monster.

"Indeed it was, and you see that was why the girl's hero couldn't devote more of his time and attention to her." Ginny remembered how terrified she'd been every time there'd been an attack. The way she would have no memory of where she was or what she'd been doing, it was the worst she'd ever felt.

She continued the story "Six people had been petrified by the monster and just when it seemed that things couldn't have gotten worse they did. After petrifying people the monster had finally taken someone into the Chamber of Secrets."

"Who was it mummy, who did the monster take?"

"The monster took the sister of the hero's best mate and once the hero found out he and his best mate went after her." Lily let out a small gasp. By now she was so absorbed in the story that she had no more questions.

"Harry do you think that you could finish the story?" Ginny thought it best to let him continue the story from this point on.

"Um yah, sure if you want me to?" She nodded and he began.

"Well once I knew that you're mother had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets Ron and I had to act." Harry had completely forgotten that he'd just named himself as the hero of the story.

"So we made our way down to the Chamber but Ron and I got separated when Lockhart nicked his wand and used a memory spell that backfired and caused a rockslide."

Harry paused as he waited for a few of Lily's questions, but by now she was so absorbed in the story that she had no more questions, so he continued.

"Ron stayed behind with Lockhart and I went on ahead to the Chamber where I found your mother, and the monster, but I'd lost my wand, so I had nothing to defend myself than all of a sudden a phoenix flew into the chamber carrying an old hat."

Lily was on the edge of every word Harry spoke.

"When I reached inside the hat I pulled out the sword of Gryffindor." Lily's eyes widened at these words she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"And with the sword I was able to defeat the monster with one blow to its head." True that this event had been a lot more graphic but Lily was only five and he didn't want to frighten her.

"Finally after the monster was beaten I ran over to your mother and after a few moments she came to." Harry looked at Ginny. "Do you remember what happened next?" He said he'd become so caught up in the story that for a brief moment he'd forgotten that this story was all too real.

"Of course you came and up helped me up you talked to me and you took me to where Ron was, she took his hand in hers, and with the help of Fawkes the phoenix flew we flew up to the opening of the chamber."

Ginny smiled at him, "And I suppose that's where the story ends, well including that in the end your father and I got married and had you and your brothers."

"Wow daddy you saved mummy from a monster."

"Yes he did your father has always been and will always be my hero." Ginny kissed him on his cheek.

"If you were impressed by that story you'll love the story of how your uncle Ron and I got to Hogwarts that year."

"How did you do that daddy and who is Lockhart?"

"Let's just say we didn't take the train, but that is another story for another night."

This time Lily did not protest with her parents she was finally ready for bed. Both of her parents kissed her and said goodnight. Before they left her room Lily said, "Daddy, you're my hero too."  
>"Thank you Lily." Harry felt warm inside.<p>

He and Ginny looked in on James and Albus who by now had been long since been asleep. Once they were alone in their own room Harry turned to his wife and said, "Ginny that was a brilliant idea you had to tell Lily that story, but if you don't mind me asking why you did pick that particular story?"

"Well to be honest, when I was Lily's age my favorite story that mum ever told us was the one about you."

In all the years that they'd been with each other this was the first time she'd ever told him this. "It always did the trick for mum to get me to sleep so I figured like mother like daughter."

She got in to her side of the bed and said, "Besides its like I told her Harry, you have and always will be my hero."

That night Harry went to bed enormously proud, but not because he was a hero to so many in the wizarding world. No it was because he was a hero in the eyes of Ginny and Lily and that meant more to him than most anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Harry is a hero to so many people for so many reasons but he's always been Ginny's hero and now he's Lily's. Because Lily's only five Harry and Ginny left a few things out of their true story, but when she's a little older she'll get the full story. I hope you liked it Rose and Hermione are next.**


	10. All That She Wants

**A/N: I have to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. My reasons for the wait are first I was swamped with school work because I was getting ready to graduate from college, and second I had major writers block. So again I'm sorry for the wait. But I hope you enjoy this. Don't forget to leave a review.**

* * *

><p>What can I say about my mother that hasn't already been said, Rose had been wondering this for the last three days. She sat down at her desk and began to write again hoping this time she could find the correct words.<p>

But the words that she was trying to find seemed to completely elude Rose, for those who knew her Hermione Jean Weasley (Granger) was a great many things.

To her fellow classmates at Hogwarts she was the brightest witch of her age, a muggle born girl with a bushy head of brown hair who found ancient ruins of all things fascinating. A girl who numerous people believed had been placed in the wrong house. Certainly a young lady with her intelligence was meant to be in Ravenclaw not Gryffindor. And who could blame them for that after all she was the girl who excelled at any academic challenge she was presented with.

Clever enough to figure out that a basilisk had been the creature terrorizing the school, and the following year that a current teacher had been a werewolf, though he was never a threat. Her possession and knowledge of a device called a time turner helped to save two lives.

She was the envy of many when she managed to catch the eye of an international quidditch player, with whom she accompanied to the Yule Ball. Along the way she'd also found the time to start up The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, also known as S.P.E.W.

Following this she was given the honor of becoming a prefect. And was a key member in helping to establish the D.A., a group that was founded in the face of oppression. She also saw to it that the group would have a safe means of communication. Proving once again she was wise far beyond her years. Even with some unexpected turbulence in her fifth year she managed to achieve ten outstanding O.W.L.s

Again in her sixth year she faced some turbulence but it was not completely academic, it was at the end of this year that she agreed to aid Harry Potter in his plan to defeat the dark lord. And that is what she did, never once wavering from this promise. Seeing this mission through until its end and in doing so ensured that she would go down in history as part of the golden trio, a hero in the eyes of many.

Rose felt the tears again and knew they were coming and did her best to control them.

Yes, she was all of these things to so many people, but she was more to me. For all that she was what mattered most to me was that she was my mother. I don't think that I could have asked for a better mum than her.

While many knew her as the brains of the golden trio who used it to get the trio out of tight spots, I knew her as the woman who would use it to threaten my father with yellow birds when she wanted him to do something. To be honest I never really understood why she would do that but it worked. A smile spread across her face as she remembered the look her father at the mention of these birds.

It was mum who never forgot a single birthday for anyone in our large family and that is quite an accomplishment in my book. She was there for me when I rode my first broom and when I fell from the broom about two second later.

And she taught me about things that you can't learn from books. Like being honest about who and what I was not only with the world but to myself as well. To never compromise my intelligence for the sake of being a girl, or as she liked to put it "play the game".

My mother also read to my brother and me every night before we would go to sleep. There would be nights when I could see how tired she was, but still she would read. And at a young age I could not understand why she would never dither from this commitment. She continued to read to us until we both felt we'd outgrown it.

Tears were beginning again but she again fought them.

I remember the first time I saw Dobby the _house_-_elves_grave. Mum told me about him and all he did, and also how he died. I can recall being greatly upset at the way that these creatures were treated. But she eased me by telling me about her job.

"That is why I work to erase laws and rules that have caused others to suffer, and put in place laws and rules that would do the exact opposite." She told me, "So that things like this will not ever happen again to those who may not be able to stand up for themselves."

Throughout my life people have often asked me what trait of my mother's I would most like to possess. And for a while I thought that it was my mother's intelligence, after all it is what she is famous for. But upon giving it more thought I now know that if I could be like my mother in any way I would hope to have her heart.

I know that my choice may be a bit surprising to some but it should not be. I now know why my mother always read to my brother and me. It was the same reason that she worked so hard to help those who could not help themselves.

It was because she cared. I know this reason may seem simple and plain but that's because it is. My mother was the sort of person who cared about everyone and everything. Her heart was full of compassion and love. And it is that same heart that I will miss most about her.

Rose's eyes began to well up with tears again as they had been doing more than she would have cared to admit in the last three days. Quickly she turned away from her final draft and in the direction of her earlier writing attempt. As they fell from her eyes and on to the parchment they mixed with ink that had not yet dried and began to run like tiny black rivers down the parchment.

Three days ago an unsuccessful attempt on Hermione's life had been made. Her mother was alive but this event had left Rose shaken to say the least. Rose heard her door knob turn but it was too late to stop him, Hugo was already in her room. He knew what she'd been doing.

He did need to say anything he could just tell. Despite being two years younger than her the fifteen year old boy had long since towered over her seventeen year old self. Wrapping his arms around her she began to cry into his chest. This lasted for a few moments before she let him go and handed him what she'd been working on.

"It's finished." She said while wiping away the last of her tears.

"Rose I can't it's morbid I..."

"Please Hugo."

He said nothing but read the parchment to himself. When he was finished he looked up at her and said, "It's perfect Rose but for now it's unnecessary." He handed her back the parchment and stood to leave. "But, he kneeled down held her hands and smiled; when that time does come you're going to have to add more to it."

"I know I will," she said smiling at him. As he left her room and she climbed into bed she repeated, "I know I will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter will be up soon and I mean it this time. My brother has four best friends and in the past year they all lost their mothers and have kinda clung to my mom so I wanted to write something that paid tribute to how great Hermione was as well as being a great mom that her daughter would want to be like.**


	11. Learning To Share

Learning To Share

**A/N: I meant what I said and I said what I meant about this chapter being up soon****. I want to dedicate this chapter to my bff Kasey who was my inspiration for this chapter. I was going crazy trying to figure out if this story should be from a boy or girl's point of view in the end I never specified the gender, so you're free to choose if it's a boy or a girl.**

**The next chapter will be the final chapter and be up on 8/22, because I'll be on vacation and then it's the Olympics. Enjoy and as always please review.**

* * *

><p>I guess the first thing that you should know is that I do not at all resent my parents or their career choices. However there was once a time when I did resent my dad's career choice.<p>

My parents are Neville and Hannah Longbottom. Mum is the owner of The Leaky Cauldron. I'm not exactly sure when she took over the place but it was some time before I was born, anyway mum runs it and for as long as I can remember dad would help around with small tasks. We all did, we being my siblings and me.

None of us really cared about helping seeing as we lived there it was something we'd been born into; it was like a second nature to us. But there was a definite difference in the way mum did chores and the way dad did. I always figured this was because mum loved her business but dad's true love was herbology.

Mum's a bit a herbology buff but she's got nothing on dad. I don't think I've ever met another person who loves the subject more than dad. He always is on the up and up with new findings in the field and he'd even begun to collect some of his own notes from over the years for a book he wanted to publish. Having known all this I still to this day don't understand why what happened next took me by surprise.

I was nine when the letter came. Hogwarts was in need of a new herbology teacher and dad was the prime candidate for the position. The whole family was happy for dad even though he hadn't made up his mind on if he'd take the job.

He was concerned about a few things like if mum would be able to get along without his help and about how my siblings and I would feel not having him around like we'd been used to. I remember their conversation word for word because while I should have been in bed I was actually listening to them at the top of the steps.

"Really Neville it's not as if the kids and I can't manage without you."

"I'm not saying you can't."

"And the kids have always been alright when you've gone off to collect plant samples."

"That's probably because the longest I've ever been gone was three days Hannah not months at a time." He let out a sigh and I watched him sit down and rest his head on the table.

"I'm not sure if I want to take myself out of this picture Hannah."

I watched as my mother sat down next to him and ran her fingers through his hair; she spoke to him in a voice that was very sincere.

"Neville I've known you since we were eleven years old and the only thing I've ever known to make you as happy as our family is plants and your time studying them at Hogwarts."

"But I'm fine here."

"Fine but not happy, I see the way you are around here and your hearts not into this place like mine is, you don't belong doing this type of work." I watched as mum put her hand on dad's shoulder.

"Owning this place was my dream and I really love what I do here, but I know you don't, your talent and knowledge doesn't belong here."

"Hannah I can't just walk out on our family." He said shaking his head and turning away from him.

"Is that what you think you'd be doing if you took the job?"

"I don't think I know."

"Well you're wrong, if you took this job you'd have the opportunity to open students minds to your favorite subject, your teachings would actually matter, and you may even encourage some of them to make a career out of it."

Mum stood up and pushed her chair in. "But here all you'll be able to do is spout off fun facts about plants to travelers who probably won't think twice about them. It's your choice and I'll stand behind you no matter what you choose." She kissed him and walked back towards the bar.

I assumed that been the end of it so I crept back into my room and slipped into bed and began thinking about what I heard, and all though my mum had made the point of my dad's happiness I couldn't help but think dad's point about being around was better.

I can't explain the sudden possessive feeling of my dad that began to overtake me as I fell asleep, but all I knew was that I didn't want to share my dad with anyone even if it meant him being unhappy. There was no way that dad would take the job.

As I made my way down stairs the next morning the first person I wanted to see was dad but he was nowhere to be found.

"Mum have you seen dad?" I asked figuring she'd know because no one else was awake yet.

"Yes he's gone to send an owl about the job offer." The smile on her face said it all and I knew what she was going to say next but I thought if I said it first it would take some of the sting out of it.

"He's going to take the job isn't he?" I asked trying to mask the hurt in my voice.

"Well he wanted to tell you and the others all together but yes, so when he does try to act surprised alright?"

"Sure mum?" I smiled but all I really wanted to do was cry.

I went about the rest of my day that way until I was alone in my room that night. How could he do this?

Ultimately the day came when dad would be leaving for Hogwarts; we were all there to see him off. And as much as I would have loved to cry I pulled it together for him. Frankly I wanted things to fall apart at home without dad but just the opposite happened, things back at home returned to a somewhat normal pace without dad.

Dad would regularly send letters to each of us however mine remained unopened because I had no interest in them or what they said. Still i would often send my dad a quick response so as not to be rude. I was a little angry with him but i still loved him.

That all changed one day in mid December, it was almost Christmas one of our most hectic times.

The place is always full of people stopping by as they make their way to Diagon Alley or back to the muggle world. A couple renting one of the rooms were drinking tea and talking about a letter they'd just gotten. Not meaning to i caught the end of the duo's conversation while I was clearing off the table next to them.

"I can't wait to see Alice, I know it's only been a little over three months but it feels longer." The woman said looking over the letter again.

"Me too, I'm glad to see she's doing well with her studies, I was worried about how quickly she'd pick up the different subjects." The man said.

"Yeah she really seems to like her herbology teacher, she says he's her favorite teacher."

"He must be good all she wanted for Christmas were books on herbology, I've never seen her so passionate about a school subject." After the two finished their tea they went up to their room.

I was not too far behind them. Upon entering my room I glanced over at the letters dad had sent me that I'd never opened. I kept hearing the words of the couple in my head about how my dad had been their daughter's favorite teacher. And suddenly I had an urge to read those letters.

As I read through my dad's letter's I was taken back to the night of my parent's conversation and to what my mum said about my dad being happy. His letters were full of stories about how he loved teaching kids and how happy he was, by doing simple things like answering questions students had and showing them all kinds of different plants. Also in all his letters he always mentioned how he missed us and included how many days it would be until he would be home.

Even though I couldn't see it I could only imagine the smile on my dad's face as he did these things. How could I have been so selfish? Wanting to keep my dad from being where he belonged and doing what he was meant to be doing.

At that moment all the resentment I had for my dad's career had been replaced with respect for my dad the herbology teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: my best friend went to school to be an art teacher and this fall will become the new art teacher at our elementary school (SHUT UP I KNOW WERE OLD AT THE AGE OF 22). Any way when she took this job it meant she could no longer babysit her cousins, who didn't want to share her with the other kids. **


	12. Cool

**A/N: I would first like to thank a few people Aoifan91, fantabulousz, Jade Tigeress, joanthereloaded-92, mis trae, , misspotter94, OurQueenJKR, whatsworthdyingfor, TheJazzyDolphin, piiink1, JaraandEzriaLoverr, Arielle12. These are people who reviewed chapters; added the story to their faves list, put it on their alerts list, or did all of those things. You are what kept me writing. I can hardly believe that a year ago the first chapter went up. Again thank you all.**

**This chapter is short but I planed it that way. As always I hope you enjoy and please review.**

* * *

><p>Percy loved being a father. Molly and Lucy were the most important people in his life. And it was because they were so important to him that it mattered a great deal to him how they felt about him. He'd never really been worried about this too much yet because they were only eight and five. He couldn't bring himself to think about the day when one or both of his girls might have a negative opinion of him.<p>

Molly was being her naturally inquisitive self and asking about her extended family's occupations. He explained about the two Auror's, a once professional quidditch player turned Daily Prophet writer, a curse breaker, the owner's of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, a high-ranking official in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and an uncle working with dragons in Romania.

"Wow, was all Molly could say, that's really impressive."

"Very, impressive." Lucy chimed in.

This satisfied Molly, but Lucy now had questions of her own about her parent's jobs. He explained about his job working as an official for the Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, and how Audrey made broomsticks that could be found in shops all over the world, she was extremely creative.

"It's beyond cool that mum's broom's are in shops all over the world isn't it Luce?"

"Yeah, beyond cool."

Percy waited for them to react over his job but the reaction never came and soon the girls went off to play. It was at that moment that Percy began to feel like his job wasn't as glamorous to his girls as the other jobs.

But he liked his job he was good at it, and he knew that everyday he went to work he was doing what he did for Audrey and his girls. Working alongside Kingsley he felt like he was really doing a job that mattered.

Percy spent the entire day thinking about this. He wanted his girls to think he was well, "cool" as immature as it sounded.

That night after the girl's had finished getting ready for bed Percy decided to take matters into his own hands and talk to the girls. They were in Lucy's room flipping though a book about dragon's Charlie had given them last Christmas.

"Girl's remember this morning when we were discussing the other family member's jobs?" He said as he entered the room.

"Yes dad."

"Do you girls think my job is cool even just a bit?"

"Of course we do dad." Molly said as she closed the book.

"How come you asked us that question daddy?" Lucy said looking as curious as her sister.

"It's just that I know my job isn't as exciting as the other jobs we _discussed, _I don't have products all over the world, I've never stopped any dangerous wizards, and the closest I've ever been to a dragon was when I read you girls that book, my job is boring." Percy sounded completely defeated. That feeling was soon replaced by the circulation in his legs being cut off causing him to almost tumble over. "Dad your job's not boring; it helps keep people safe with rules and regulations, and you get to work with the Minister." Molly said letting go of her father.

"Yeah daddy, I like what you do, besides if you worked with dragons like Uncle Charlie we would never get to see you." Lucy's words were just as profound as her sister's, but unlike her sister Lucy was still holding her father's legs.

It was at that moment that Percy realized just how ridiculous his earlier thoughts had been. Molly and Lucy couldn't have known how much it meant to their father that they felt this way.

The next morning as Percy was leaving for work and saying goodbye to Audrey and the girls, Lucy pulled him to her level and whispered into his ear, "Just remember daddy not everyone can work with dragons."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My parents don't have what some people would consider cool jobs my mom works in human resources and my dad is a bartender, but at the end of the day I know that they work hard to support me and my brother and that make's them cool parents.**

**Well that's it after a whole year this story is done! I can honestly not believe it, I've had this account for almost ten years and I never imagined that I would ever have a story on the site, let alone a twelve chapter story that almost 5,000 people have read. I again would like to thank all those who have read and reviewed. After twelve chapters I hope I was also able to prove that sometimes, parents can be cool.**

**I will still be writing HP stories so make sure to check my profile for new stories.**

**P.S. Today's Percy's birthday.**


End file.
